


My only regret

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	My only regret

I had hoped that Amáli would have found only heart break and misery with her new boyfriend but that clearly wasn’t true. As I had stood on her doorstep she had rejected me, her face blank, and void of emotion. I had expected some sort of reaction at least. I wasn’t surprised that she was happy though, they were probably still in the honeymoon phase, and who would dare hurt her other than an idiot like me? And what an idiot I was. I’d now have to drive home to an empty home, and empty bed. The bed we used to share.

It was a depressing thought, and as I drove home, I wanted nothing more than to put that thought far from my mind, but it followed me around. I was such an idiot. How did I think that writing on the back of an advertisement board would win her back? It was too simple a gesture.

I wasn’t in the mood to think of anything better though, or humiliate myself again. I was way too broken to go for round two of heartbreak. I had been through enough.

~

I got home and collapsed onto the sofa, putting my injured leg up against the cushions. I hated life at the moment. My team was doing badly without me and I had sustained yet another injury. How was it possible for life to get me so down and then kick me once I was down? It was cruel. I just wanted something to go right in my life for once, just something.

I even thought about calling Marcel and forcing him to go to a club with me so that I could get drunk and forget about her but I knew that even under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol I would still remember her. I would still remember the way she felt, the way she smelt, and the way she smiled at me. I missed even, the way she would rage at me when I did something stupid, it made her 100% sexier.

I wanted her to realise where she really belonged, but that was just a fantasy. She was happy now and I just had to accept it, and maybe wait it out until they broke up.

I felt so sorry for myself that I scrolled through old text messages from her to make myself feel better, then came across angry ones and felt worse. Then I came across texts from girls that just wanted to sleep with me, and for a second I was tempted to call them, and drown my sorrows in meaningless sex. Knowing me though, I would probably call out Amáli’s name and get a slap.

“Fuck my life.” I said out loud. “Just fuck it. What’s it worth anyway?” I kicked out at the Christmas tree and managed to make it topple over. I didn’t even care about Christmas anymore. What’s a holiday without someone to love you? I’d have to go to my parent’s house and pretend to be fine, while my sisters lovingly stared that their husbands and their children. I would just get the usual ‘no girl then Marco?’ from my dad.

I sighed. My mother had loved Amáli.

~

I didn’t leave the house for the next few days except to go to training where I was teased like crazy by everyone for my shitty display of affection that got me nowhere. I resigned myself to being happy that I at least tried to win my girl back.

I spent my time curled up on my sofa beneath a blanket playing fifa online, feeling sorry for myself and stalking Amáli on Instagram.

I threw my phone across the room at yet another gooey Instagram post about how they were decorating their tree. “IT’S FUCKING CHRISTMAS EVE, WHO LEAVES IT TIL NOW TO DECORATE THEIR TREE? FUCKING HELL.” I literally shouted at no one, at the wall, at the tinsel on the wall probably. I was going stir crazy but no one could talk me out of this.

Then the doorbell rang, and I wondered if I had ordered pizza and not remembered that I had. I really hoped that I had some cash. Or maybe they would accept an autograph as payment, I didn’t know how much those went for on ebay.

I stomped to the door way feeling just like the Grinch. I huffed as I hoped the door.

“Amáli!” I nearly fell over the bottom of the door frame when I saw her. What was she doing on my doorstep? Maybe she had come to rub her perfect life in my face some more. Add some salt to my wounds maybe? I couldn’t wait to give her as good as she gave.

“Merry Christmas Marco.” She said. Then, to my surprise she took a step forward and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pressed her lips against mine.

I was in shock, so didn’t react at first. Then I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her through the door, immediately pressing her against the wall behind.

“What is this? Did I pass out?” I babbled.

She just laughed at me then. “I missed your sense of humour. I don’t have that with David.”

“David.” I said his name in a mocking tone like a child, but I didn’t care what I did by this point.

“Thinks aren’t going as well as may seem. I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything the other night. I was a little in shock. You never were one for big gestures Marco, it must have taken a lot of guts. I really appreciate the effort. It got me thinking. The reasons I had for leaving you…they seem stupid now. I love you Marco and what I’m trying to say is that I want to be with you again. I want all of our passion and fire back, whether we were making out or fighting things were always interesting with you. David’s an accountant and that’s about as boring as it gets.” She wrapped her arms around my neck as she spoke, nuzzling her face against my neck for a moment.

“I missed you so fucking much Amáli. I will never make you have a boring life. I may not be perfect… I know I’m an idiot too, but I love you with everything I have.” I held her close as I spoke to her and took hold of her face with both hands. “You’re back where you belong.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
